fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Keep
The Far Keep (ファーキープ Fākīpu) also called the True Crossroad (真のクロスロード Shin no Kurosurōdo), is a dimensional gap who stands between all dimensions of the universe and, as such, can be used to access any of them. It is also the place that the deceased souls cross in order to reach the plane of the dead, Other Land. It is protected by the goddess Amara, who makes sure that everything is going to be in balance. It is a location from The Fires of Heaven Description The Far Keep is a dimensional gap standing between all dimensions of the universe. From it, is possible to access any place in existence. It is also the place the departed souls must cross in order to reach the Other Land. It's impossible for a soul to stay here forever without entering in Other Land. In one moment, the soul will enter, depending of what the soul must leave behind and how they accept this fact. Some souls enter here immediately after dying, some can take one thousand years, but all will enter here sometime As the universal energies pass through it, a God must be overseeing the place. This God/Goddess will be known as the Keeper of the Far Keep. Amara is the current Keeper. Time here is heavily twisted, with a century in Earth Land being equivalent to a full day here. It is in the border with the unreality, so it don't has any specific form. Commonly, the Hashmalim angels visit the Far Keep, judging and testing the souls of the departed there in order to determinate their future afterlife location at the Other Land Appearance As it don't has an specifical form, it basical shape is that of a vast mix of iridescent colors, like an kaleidoscope. The main color is dark blue, but that is also purple, golden, light blue, red and all the other possible colors who exist, with even some colors who don't exist. From person to person, however, it can assume the form of a different location based on the person's feelings, memories and personalities To Andraea, it slowly took the form of a vast white, blank and empty wasteland, with mist and vast skies above it. This clouded skies had golden clouds from which a heavenly light sprout, touching the blank wasteland and illuminating it. There were seven, giant and floating golden trumpets with angels flying far above the clouds. This form is due to Andrea's desire to die and go to Heaven, so, the Far Keep took the form of what she believed Heaven to look like History The Far Keep is as old as the universe, as it is the dimensional gap between all the worlds. The dead souls must cross it in order to reach the Other Land, the world of the dead. In some point of their expansion a millenium ago, the Empire of Illa created the Dimensional Gateways, magical gateways crafted the Priests of Amara in order to reach the Far Keep and, from it, enter in all other dimensions. When the Empire fell, the Gateways became scattered through Earth Land, and Amara closed them, determinating that only the blood of her priests could open them one more time again In some time in the past four centuries, Andraea saw the accidental opening of a Gateway and met with Amara in the Far Keep, not knowing her godhood nor the true nature of the place, believing it to be Heaven. After Amara explained her everything, she gave the child a reason to live and then, Andraea departed as the Gateway was destroyed Synopsis Intro arc Upon her death, Andraea returns to the Far Keep, were she meets Amara again. The two have a short discussion, in which Andraea said that she managed to do what Amara said. Amara negates this, claiming that she did not said to Andraea to avenge the dead banshees but to honor their deaths, and to build a country were the banshees could be happy and free. However, she warped her words and became a genocidal and tyrant After Andraea is left shocked by the terrible truth, Amara states that she wanted to meet her before the Hashmalim could interfere. She warps Andraea's Far Keep, generating a growing black hole that quickly swallows the entire place. As Andraea screams, realizing her ultimate fate, she enters in despair as the black hole absorbs her completely Trivia * Although the Far Keep is, theorically, a spatial void, it retains oxygen and the sound propagates here Category:Locations